


Third Sunday

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [40]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Masks and Maladies, Prison, cause it’s Yancy, slight angst, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: It’s the third Sunday of the month, and Yancy gets some visitors.
Series: Masks and Maladies [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Third Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do something for Yancy since it’s his day.

A dark green jeep pulled up to the security gate around Happy Trails Penitentiary, the driver handing over both his ID and his solo occupant’s ID, and smiling nicely as his brother tried to change the radio. He failed.

Once they parked, the remaining occupant, Bim, stepped out of a car. The car ride had been pretty quiet except for arguing over the radio. Illinois stepped out of the driver’s side of his jeep, his feet crunching on some snow that had shaken off the car door. Dark refused to let them travel all the way through the Void because he didn’t want the authorities to have actual proof they were part of his network.

It was one of the many rules Dark had them swear to follow. Unless they had to go public, they couldn’t get linked to Dark’s network. Bim at least had a point where he might be able to be publically vocal about his connection to Dark and Wil, but as far as Illinois knew he’d probably never get that, or if he did it would be a  _ long time _ from now.

“If you play anymore banjo music, I’ll lock you in the basement,” Bim warned. “I’m going to have that noise haunting my nightmares for the rest of my life.”

“Yeah, you wanna do my job?” Illinois joked. He was in his tweed suit instead of his preferred attire. “I’d love to go off and check out this old set of ruins in Brazil, but the Old Man’s got me doing most of his leg work.”

“You wish,” Bim huffed. “Come on, my teeth are already on edge.”

“Try not to look for take-out while we’re in there,” Illinois smiled, making sure to clean off his circular glasses to look presentable.

“Ha ha,” Bim glared at him.

“Do me a favor and don’t sweat bullets in there, okay?” Illinois began walking, perching his glasses back on his face.

“Hey, I can be discreet,” Bim reminded, quickly catching up.

The two walked in, getting searched and having their ID’s checked again. The Warden waited to meet them by the door to the visitation lobby, smiling at them. “Welcome back boys,” Warden Murder-Slaughter smiled. “How are the dads?”

“Depends,” Illinois smiled. “How’s your tenure doing?”

“You’re a brat, you know that, right?” he frowned. Then he turned to his security staff. “They clean?”

“Yes, Sir,” the guard answered.

“Excellent,” he smiled with that sticky-sweet smile. “You boys behave now.”

“If we’re late to dinner, our ride will swing back around,” Bim reminded.

“You’re new,” the Warden’s attention turned to him. “I think I saw you on the TV. Nice show.”

“Thanks,” Bim smiled proudly. “We spent a pretty penny on the special effects.”

“Good to hear it’s fake,” the Warden kept up a knowing grin, as if the young show host was one misstep away from being placed in handcuffs.

“Isn’t it?” Illinois stood next to Bim, glaring at the Warden.

“Yes,” the Warden inclined his head a bit and opened the door for them to step into the visitation area. “Yancy should still be in there, he just had someone visit him.”

“Who?” Illinois asked, hoping it wasn’t the heroes.

“A beautifully handsome face,” the Warden admitted. “Y/N, I think was the name.”

“Ahh,” Illinois smiled. “Hope they’re doing well.”

As Bim and Illinois watched they saw Yancy taking to a guard who was standing by the door. The two of them talking.

“Hey, you doubled down on the accent,” Bim called out, smiling at Yancy.

Yancy immediately turned to look at them, confused, before his mouth gaped open. “What youse two doing here?”

“Visiting,” Illinois reminded as Bim and Yancy walked up to each other. “The Old Man kept a bunch of us under lock and key, didn’t even know you were in jail. Sorry we didn’t visit sooner.”

“Youse look like a teach,” Yancy grinned. Bim grabbed him around the neck, about to start wrestling around with Yancy like they were little kids on the floor of the Manor again.

“Bim,” Illinois grabbed him off of Yancy. “Come on, you’ll get us thrown out.”

The three of them sat down, Bim getting in Yancy’s space every chance he got even though Illinois tried to keep pulling him back.

“How’s everyone doing? Yancy asked.

“The Old Man’s being such an asshole,” Bim complained. “I had to beg to get my own show can you believe that?”

Illinois was just studying Yancy for a while, mostly at his tattoos, which neither of them remember him having when he was still living with them. “Where’d you get those?”

Yancy shrugged, “Got some of ‘em cause I’s was bored. Others I just woke up with ‘em.” He held up a diagram on one of his forearms. “Ol’ Man didn’t like is’n too much.”

“Likes the names less probably,” Illinois added, looking at the knuckles of his hands.

“Yeah,” Yancy rubbed at his arms. “But he’s was cool wit’ it. Anyways, how’s youse guys? Yan and Kay and Artie?”

“Artie? Don’t care.” Bim scratched his nails at the table. “Kay ran off cause he didn’t like the business. Yan’s being Yan, she’s chasing after some hero. I would of thought she’d of gotten bored by now.”

“What’d Artie do? Piss in youse coffee?” Yancy smiled.

That got a bit of a chuckle out of him.

Bim looked indignant, “I don’t get why no one is taking it seriously. Artie can probably access the Void and you two are laughing it up.”

“If Artie wanted to do something he’d start airing everyone’s dirty laundry,” Illinois leaned in. “Food for thought: you and Yan were minors when he skipped out, Artie could have had you two taken from the Ol’ Man. He could have written any number of things to get us all thrown in jail whether or not we even did them.”

Bim looked away.

“So yeah, Artie’s not gonna do anything, even if he wants to play at being a hero,” Illinois finished.

“Does that mean I’s shouldn’t make him a Christmas card?” Yancy asked, looking confused.

“Make one if you want but I don’t know if he’ll ever see it,” Illinois shrugged. “We don’t know where he is.”

Yancy held up his hand, “What’dya mean youse guys don’t know where he is? Ain’t the Ol’ Man looking?”

“Yeah,” Illinois evaded. “You just know how Artie is, if he didn’t want to be found, he would make sure no one found him.”

“Yeah, he always cheated at hide-n-go-seek,” Yancy smiled, before glaring goodnaturedly at Illinois. “Youse always cheated at tag.”

“Hey now we all got something, I just got intelligence.” Illinois smiled cheekily. Both his brothers laughed.

“More like sheer dumb luck,” Bim laughed. Illinois rolled his eyes.

The three brothers talked about what they’d been up to in the past couple of years. Then, all to soon, Yancy had to go. His time ever shorter than usual because he’d already had a visitor before Bim and Illinois arrived.

Snow was starting to fall again as the two walked out and towards Illinois’s jeep.

“Ughhh, it’s cold and the Old Man’s gonna be pissed,” Bim complained.

“Nah,” Illinois slid on a patch of ice over to the driver’s side of the car.

“There’s ice and snow,” Bim bit back, almost slipping on the ice but was able to grab onto the hood of the car. “Sides, you’ve been wandering around tropical forests. You should be an icicle by now.”

“No, hell man, it’s freezing and I don’t know why we couldn’t take a shortcut.” Illinois got in the car and tried to start the heater as quickly as possible. Bim got in before his brother could tease that he was going to leave him.

“So what’re we going to tell him, Yance is still in that hellpit,” Bim rubbed his hands together and blew hot air into his cupped hands.

“We’ve got good news,” Illinois began to carefully leave the driveway. “You ever actually met Y/N?”

“I think I’ve seen them once,” Bim admitted.

“Look let’s just say that Y/N taking an interest in Yancy and visiting him is a good thing for us,” Illinois smiled. “Means that Yancy might actually be getting out.”

“Wasn’t he arrested for double homicide?” Bim reminded. “I remember the Ol’ Man being furious about that.”

“Dark’s been accused of just about everything under the sun and I don’t think he’s even spent a night in jail,” Illinois shrugged, the car finally warmed up as they took a detour to make sure no one was following them to one of Dark’s unlisted sites.

Bim took control of the radio a bit to play some pop and rock music, both of them insulting the others’ taste in music as they drove away.


End file.
